Tomorrow's Light
by DigitalLavender
Summary: Rina Lin Kirimi comes back to Japan from america after 5 years. She's Sendoh's old friend, but where does Rukawa come in? Find out what happens. [RukawaxOCxSendoh]
1. Chapter 1

**Tomorrows Light**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk. I do not own any of the characters except for Rina Lin.**

Some things to keep in mind + non-yaoi + non-hentai + RukawaxOC +

….May contain cursing.

'…' Thoughts

"…" Speaking

/… Author's notes

Before I start the story, I want to fill you readers in about some things.

I am Chinese but born and live in America, so I will not be using many foreign words or phrases.

The grammar should be pretty good, considering that it's in lay man's language. The vocabulary isn't that large so you can put away your dictionary. If there are grammar errors or spelling errors, contact me please.

If you don't' understand something or is confused, contact me please.

**Chapter 1. Early Morning Chaos**

It was an early morning. It was six in the morning. New Jersey USA.

'Oh my god, I can't believe I have to pack so early in the morning!'

It was so dark, you can barely tell that it was morning. A sleeping Rina was awakened by her parents, telling her that she was going to the airport and moving back to Japan in an hour.

'Urgg.. What kind of parents are they, seriously. Making me move back to Japan alone to live with Aya. I wonder if she even knows that I'm coming.'

Aya was Rina's cousin on her mother's side. She was around the age of 22 and was not married yet. When Rina was younger, she used to always stay over Aya's.

"Come Rina, you are going to be late for your flight!" Yelled my mother.

'I swear, I cannot take my parents anymore!' Rina was stuffing random objects in the briefcase. She quickly put changed clothes, put on her jacket, and slipped into her sneakers. Running out the door grabbing her bags and luggage, Rina was still wondering why she was moving back to Japan.

Rina's parents drove her. Finally, they had arrived at the airport. They waved goodbye to her and left.

"Oh fuck, if I end up in like Africa, I'm going to freakin' kill them" Rina exclaimed as she looked at how many people were at the airport.

Few hours later..

/ In Japan that is. Haha you will see what happens.

Aya went to the airport to pick Rina up. She was looking all around for the girl, but there was no Rina in sight. Suddenly she heard her name. "Aya! I'm over here!" Aya turned around and saw someone.

She was wearing an Adidas hat, an I love New York shirt that went down to her knees, and striped pants that looked like pajamas. The white Nike sneakers that she was wearing completed her outfit. She looked comfortable and loose. Carrying her heavy luggage, Rina slugged towards Aya.

"Rina? Wow you changed a lot!" Exclaimed Aya.

At Aya's house.

"I didn't know that you were coming to Japan until last night Rina. Why didn't you tell me about it earlier?" Aya said while helping Rina carry her belongings.

"I didn't know about it until.. umm never mind." Rina had ignored the subject. She didn't want to start the conversation about her parents and then some. Rina never liked talking about her parents, for she always thought that they were irresponsible.

"Anyways, it's good to see you again Aya!" Rina changed the subject. "you hadn't change a bit now have you?"

"No, I guess not. But you Rina, you have changed dramatically! Just look at yourself, you have grown up into a young lady!" Aya smiled.

"Yea, I guess. Did you expect me to still be a little girl?" Rina turned and looked at her smiling as if she was challenging her to a fight.

'Wow, even her attitude and personality changed. I can't believe she is the Rina I used to know!' Aya was still quite amazed. Then the silence broke between them.

"Aya, I'm going to take a shower and then go outside to take a walk for a bit. Do you mind?" Rina asked. Then headed for the bathroom.

…

After her shower, Rina took her cell phone and put on her flip-flops. She was now wearing a Tommy t-shirt, with shorts. Her hair was still wet. Not bother to dry it, Rina headed outside.

It was a quiet neighborhood in Kanagawa. The sun was setting and it was soon to be dark again. Rina walked to the nearby park.

'I remember this place. My past is haunting me once again. Five years and still nothing could make me stop thinking about it' She walked to the pond and sat on the one of the benches. 'I wonder if he is still here… I wonder if he still comes here… I wonder if he still thinks about it anymore…' She shook her head and told herself not to think about her past anymore.

/ Alright.. It has ended. Lots of mysteries in the first chapter. Find out what she couldn't stop thinking about and who 'he' is! Obvious, isn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy New years!**

Thanks for the people that reviewed!  
**Amini: **Hey! Thanks.. yea.. this kind of plot is very common among OCs.

**Rayearthann:** Thanks so much! The english language is hard to learn.. so many rules in grammar.Well, I hope you feel better!

And to the other people that reviewed. Thank you!

In this chapter, you will find some uncommon things about the girlie.HaHaHa! Evil Laugh!

Okay what ever, let's start.

**Chapter 2 : Problems and additudes?**

"Ahhh..." Yawned the brown haired girl.

It's been a few days since Rina Lin came back to Japan.

'Still, nothing has changed here. Aghhh... so freakkin' boring. I wonder... what is the real meaning of this whole move back?' Rina thought to herself.

"Rina! Are you ready to go?" Aya yelled from downstairs. She was hurrying everywhere, getting ready to go to Shohoku.

"Alright! I'm coming!" Rina changed into her casuals. A shirt and a pair of jeans did her fine. There were no such things as dresses in her closet. Skirts were okay though.

'Could it be that mother and father are doing something that they don't want me to find out? Or is it something else?' Rina grabbed her bag and went downstairs. She went to put her sneakers on and headed out where Aya was waiting.

"You're going to wear that?" Aya thought that Rina's outfit was a bit too casual. "Ahh...da... actually, you know what? Never mind what I asked. We are already late."

They was going to Shohoku high to register Rina in as a transfer student.

'Well what ever. I have to go though this sooner or later.'

The next day...

Rina woke up to an empty house. 'Gosh, why is it was dark! Stupid sun isn't coming today I guess.' The girl went and got ready for her first day of school at Shohoku.

The professor had just come in to the classroom with Rina...

"You have a new student in class today," the professor annouced. "Rina, would you mind of you introduce yourself?" Rina just walked forward, blink once and started.

"Hi! My name is Rina Lin. I was borned in Japan but had gone to America for a couple of years. Then of course, I came back to Japan and here I am." Rina introduced herself as if she was telling the class about a book. She didn't care for much if people liked her or not, and she wasn't very much interested in popularity either. She was always on top of her class in which ever subject, and that was the only thing school was to her.

After her introductory, there was a silence.

Just then, Rina realized that they were staring at her, not blinking.

"Ahem! You may sit down over there Rina," the professor said.

'Oh man! What is with people these days, don't they know that it's rude to stare? Geez!' Rina was suddenly getting scared. People around her were still staring.

. . . Lunch Break . . .

"Finally, some time for myself with no one staring at me!" Rina was walking around the school since it was starting to rain outside.

She turned around. Though instead of walking peacefully by herself, she had clashed and fell back to the ground hard. Rina looked up to the guy that she had clashed with. It was a tall, raven-haired boy. She immediatly got back up and screamed, "Hey! Can't you see that I'm finally having some time to myself? How dare you ruin my moment! And what's with you, you bump into someone, and don't even say that you're sorry? What the hell?"

Unfortunally Rina didn't know that the boy she was yelling at was Rukawa Kaede. Not before long, A bunch of Rukawa cheerleaders came marching.

"How dare you yell at our Rukawa!" One of them shouted. Then another one did. "You will pay for what you did!" The girls were getting closer and closer to Rina. But everything was silent when they heard Rukawa walk towards them.

"Get out of my way..." Rukawa said in the monatone voice. The cheerleaders quickly move away for their prince to walk. As Rukawa walked, the cheerleaders followed.

'What the heck is up with him? Stupid loser! Won't even say sorry! Fuck of an additude' Rina thought angrily to herself.

'What's up with that girl! Stupid loser! And I had just escaped from those damn cheerleader girls!' A sleepy Rukawa thought to himself as he walks to his sleeping territory.

The next class for Rina was English...

'Blab blab blab.. What kind of professor is this? He doesn't even pronouce the words right!' Rina thought to herself once again, making noice with her pen.

'Rina Lin! Are you paying attention?' The professor was now angry at Rina for making distracting noises and for not paying attention to the lesson.

"Yea, of couse I am..." Replied the bored listless Rina. "I wonder how the dude ever got out of college..." Rina said under her breath.

/ Wow that's like something I would say! ahaha okay okay.. let's go on with the story. The chapter isn't over yet.

. . . The rest of the day was pretty long for Rina . . .

After school ...

SIGH It was raining outside and Rina had to walk home..

"Aww... My first day here and it had to be a raining one. Man! Talk about luck these days." Rina was said out loud as if she was talking to someone else.

/ Oh wait, maybe someone else is litsening! Ha Ha

Rina was walking, but stop in her tracks when she heard her name. There were whispers among the other students.

"Did you see the new girl?"

"Yes! I think her name was something like Rini or Rinu."

"No, I think it was Rina.."

"I don't know what you think, but I think she's so pretty."

"I wish I could be as pretty as her"

"Didn't she come from America?"

"She doesn't look American to me."

"Hey! Who are you guys talking about?"

Rina heard many conversations about her after school that day...

'Wow! Highest record of gossips yet.' Rina just turned and walked away from the big crowd. "Though it is quite annoying have people talk behind you back, maybe I should say something.. che..nah... Let them talk however they want."

Ring! LaLa DaLaDaLaLa DaDa LaLa Da La!

Her conversation with herself was interupted when she heard her cell phone ring from her briefcase.

"Oh shit! I forgot to turn it off!" Rina, who looked quite awake now, ran to the nearest restroom as fast as she could.

Deep Breaths

"This school doesn't have many restrooms!" Rina took out her phone. It was Aya...

"Hello?"

"Rina, where are you?"

"Umm.. school, where do you think I am?"

"You were suppose to come right back home after, remember?"

"Oh my god! I totally forgot about it! I'm coming home now!"

With that Rina put her phone away and started running back home. She had forgotten all about her stay over at Sendoh's house that night.

/ Yay! Haha.. I bet that you're confused from the ending of this chapter right? Well I'll update soon.. I think...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people!

_Aya is 23 and not Ayako. Just to let some people know. Oh yea, by the way, I finally finished reading the nationals of slam dunk. Hmm.. I would say that the ending is really good. My entrance exam has finally passed. If anyone wanted to know, (I know you all do lol) I think I did pretty good on the mathematics part. Okay, enough about me _

Alright, let's start this chapter...

**Chapter 3: Hey Sendoh!**

The rain began to get harder and harder. But that was the least of Rina's worries. She had fogotten that she was staying at Sendoh's house that night.

As a child, Rina grew up mostly in Japan, but she moved to the United States when she was about 11. This was because of a job offer that her father had recieved. Rina never accepted the move, but she delt with it.

"Ahh.. you are here, go change into dry clothes." Rina's uniform was wet and dirty from running when the ground was muddy. After Rina changed, they headed out for the train station.

They have arrived at Sendoh's place...

DiNg DoNg!

"Good Afternoon! Rina, Aya, please come in." Said the lady who had anwsered the door. The lady had a calm pleasent voice.

'Wow, now when was the last time I was here?' Rina was looking dazed 'Akira lives in such a big house, it's as if i've never been here before or somthing..'

The lady kindly walked them to another room. Rina was looking all around her, exploring the beautiful scene.

Lying on the floor was a rather large figure. It was Akira Sendoh, the ace palyer of Ryonan basketball team.

When the sight of Rina came into his view, Sendoh jumped up. "Rina!" Sendoh stood amazed in front of the girl.

Rina quickly looked away when she came back to her sences. Back looked back after a second. 'What am I suppose to say?' She was speechless. They stood a distance apart. But out came the words. "Hey Sendoh!" Rina said with a smile on her face.

"Please take a seat." The lady that had accompanied them said. "Would you like somthing to eat?"

"Oh yes, thank you!" Aya said in a cheerful mood.

"Yes, that would be delightful. Thank you Marita!" Rina replied to her. Marita was Sendoh Akira's mother. When Rina was still back in Japan, she was very close with Marita as if she was her own mother.

After, they talked for about an hour about Rina's time in America...

"Well I have some work to finish, Akira, why don't you take Rina upstairs." I am sure she wants to see it again. Marita said, winking to Rina.

"Com'on Rina!" Akira headed upstairs with Rina following him.

Akira showed Rina practically the whole house. Then led her to his room. "And this is my room.." Rina went in and found herself in a pretty neat looking room. (Amazingly)

"I think I remember some things about your house." Rina said looking back at Akira. Then she went over to his bed and sat down. "Wow Akira, your room is actually neat."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Akira went over and sat next to Rina. He looked up at the sky for a moment and then look back to her. "I miss you Rina..." Rina then smiled when she heard that.

"I missed you too!" She said as she lied down on her back.

"Hey Rina, do you want to come to Ryonan next week to see the basketball team practice?" Sendoh asked.

"Sure I'll come!"

Next Morning at Shohoku High...

"Good morning everyone!" Rina said as she came into her classroom. She looked around and saw everyone shocked. "What's the big shock around here?"

One of the girls looked at her and said, "You seem a bit different from yesterday." 

"Oh, really?" Rina's eyes widen. 'Was I really that down?' She asked herself.

She sat down in her seat joyfully.

"Hi, my name is Haruko Akagi." A brown headed girl had came up to Rina and introduced herself.

"Hello!" Rina said, but then asking herself. 'Was she in this class yesterday?'

"Were you in this class yesterday?"

"Yes, but you seemed a bit down, and I wasn't sure if you were alright. So that was why I didn't want to bother you. Though you seem to be much better today." Haruko said with a sweet smile. Rina laughed uneasily.

The morning went pretty well for Rina. The material that they were learning wasn't to her best interest, but she still act like she was learning somthing.

During lunch time that day, while Rina was walking down the hall, she bumped into the same person as the day before; Rukawa Kaede.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was walking" Rina apoligised, not looking at who she had clashed into. She looked up. "Hey, you are.. umm.. Rukawa.. somthin'somthin..." Rina was trying hard to remember his name, but bearly anything was coming up.

Rukawa Just glared down at her with his blue eyes, just like he had the before. He wasn't shocked by the additude chenge in Rina, but by how he could actually remember who she was. 'She's the girl from yesterday. Man, what's her problem.. she should really look where she's going'

"Well, I'm going to go. Again, sorry." With that, Rina headed to the cafateria.

"Hey, wait up Kirimi!" Haruko was running towards Rina.

/ Sorry, I guess I didn't state it in the first chapter, Rina's Last name is Kirimi.. I got the name from the manga Pretty Face!

"Oh hey.. umm... Haruko" Rina replied as she saw a tired out Haruko. 'She's not in the best shape is she?' -sigh-

Rina still wasn't used to people calling her by her last name. In America, people only call you by your first names unless you're in trouble.

/ sighs Finally Finally Finally! I have finished this very short chapter..


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry everyone for the wait. I had this chapter done long ago.. just that I was too lazy to put it up.. thanks for the support

**Chapter 4. Up came a monkey**

It was after school that day.

"Kirimi, would you like to come with me to watch the basketball practice?" Haruko asked Rina as they were walking down the hall.

"When is it?" Rina asked, turning her head around to face Haruko.

"Now, when did you think?" Anyone could see that haruko was gigling.

"Uhhh.. I don't know.. I thought it was ehh..." Rina tailed off. 'Hmm.. basketball? Not my biggest thing, well what ever.'

As they arrived at the gymnasium door...

"Ahh! whatch out!" Warned a guy that weared glasses. A basketball came flying through the air towards Rina at top speed. But as fast as it came, was as fast it was cought.

"Rina! Are you all right?" Haruko was worried that Rina might have been hurt, however was surpised as well because Rina had catched it.

"Arrgg.. dammit, why can't you people control the ball? And you're saying that you play the game! What the hell?" Rina exclaimed as she threw back the ball with full force. It hit the head of a tall looking guy that had red hair. "Stupid loser, you're lucky it didn't touch my face or I would have Akira beat you up!" Rina had caught Rukawa's attention due to the fact that she mentioned Sendoh.

"Hey you! How dare you make a fool out of me! What do you know about basketball? Hunh? You bitch!" Sakuragi yelled back as all the people around them whatched.

"Excuse me? You are in no right or position to call anyone anything! I didn't make a fool out of you, YOU'RE the one making a fool out of yourself because you are an idiot that can't even pass a freakin' basketball! And what's with the hair, you freak! Apoligize to me this instance!" Rina was now furious in the shade of red. Her audience was slightly afraid of what she'll do.

Rina walked towards the Red headed boy. "Well? I'm waiting!"

"Hey, I ain't gonna say sorry for no one." Sakuragi had no intention of apoligizing, but up came a big guy from behind him.

"SSSAAAKKUURRAAGGIIIII!" Akagi had smacked Sakuragi from behind. "I'm sorry there young lady.. Please forgive this idiot, he is a beginner." Akagi sighed "Apoligize to her now!" He was now demanding Sakuragi hard.

"I'm... sorry.." Sakuragi obeyed.

When everything settled down, they began practicing again.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow... seems like it's been forever since I last posted. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 5 : Trouble Maker**

'I can't believe that guy! Absolutely no respect!' Rina was once again talking to herself without realizing it.

"Oh Haruku, are you okay? You haven't said a word." Rina turned toward Haruko, who was still astonished. It wasn't like it suprised Rina, but an act was neccessary for the awkward moment.

"I'm all right." Lied the shocked girl. Haruko was very amazed from the action that Rina took. They started walking towards Ayako.

- - - - -

"All right, that's it for today," said the captain. It was the end of practice that day. Haruko look around at the tired players making their way to the boys locker room.

"So what do you think, Kirimi?" Haruko turned to look beside her, expecting Rina to be there. Rina was sitting there, however she was in deep sleep with her mouth wide open. "Wake up Kirimi!" Exclaimed Haruko. "You'll chatch a cold like this.."

A little nudge was the reply Haruko got at first. After a few moments had passed, Rina finally woke up from her dream. "Where am I?"

"You're still at the basketball practice. You sure are a deep sleeper."

"Sorry, it was just so boring. ehh.. Is it over?" Rina said as she stood up to stretch. She noticed a red haired boy approaching them.

"Haruko, did you see the tensai play today?" Asked Sakuragi.

"Yes, you were great today!" Haruko replied with a smile.

'Haruko knows this red loser? Wow she must be desperate.. or is it somthing else?' Rina's suspecting face was put on. She snapped back to her sences when she noticed that the sky was dark. "Hmm.. this late already? Maybe Akira is done with his practice too." Rina pulled out her cellphone and started dailing.

As the name Akira came up again, Rukawa was interested. 'Could she be talking about Sendoh?' Rukawa was thinking to himself...

"Are you still at practice?" Asked Rina.

"_We just finished... why?_"

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering."

"_Yeah... It sounds noisy over there, where are you?_"

"I.. ahh.. I'm still in school. Do you know that they have a basketball team in this school too?"

"_Oh goodness.. of course I know! Hey if you are still at their practice, that means that you have seen Rukawa Kaede right?_" Sendoh was curious if Rina could guess who he was.

"Rukawa Kaede? Uhh isn't he the one that you told me about? Oh I forgot all about him, umm.." Rina looked around.. searching for a guy that sendoh had descibed to her before. "Ahh.. dark hair, tall, and surrounded by girls..." Rina had finally found him. He was definitely surrounded by lots of girls.

"I see him! I see him! Now.. what about that guy again?" The confused Rina frowned at the phone.

"_I thought you'd realized who he was from his looks._" Sendoh was suprised that Rina wasn't in Rukawa's charm already. "_Sorry Rina, I have to go soon._"

"Hey! Wait!" Rina shouted into the phone, but it was too late. Sendoh already hanged up. "I guess he was busy.. and I wanted to hang out later."

Rina sighed and looked up. Haruko, and the red head were both no where in sight.

"Hmm.. If he is really THAT attractive..." Rina walked towards Rukawa and his mob of cheerleaders. When she approached them, she had a closer look at the outfits the cheerleaders were wearing. "Eww What the heck are you all wearing? Those are like the most hideous clothes ever!

"What? You dare say that in front of our Rukawa? Who are you anyways?" The crowd of pink dressed fan girls chorused.

Because Rina distracted the cheerleaders, Rukawa was able to breakaway from the group. Not before long, the whole gymnasium started to bang with arguments between Rina and the cheerleaders.

"Whoa who is that girl?" Asked Mitsui, who was still covered in sweat.

"I think she was the one that transferred here yesterday." Replied Kogure.

"Well, just transferred and already a trouble maker!" Mitsui said, shaking his head.

While they were having their conversation, the gym was still filled with screech and scratch.

"That's it! I'm done with you losers!" Rina was once again losing her temper.

"Us? Losers? I'm sorry but you got it the other way around!" The leader of the pack pushed the words back.

"Oh you did not just start with me!"


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait. here is chapter 6!

**Chapter 6: The Fall**

It was getting dark when Rina decided that it was time to head home. She put her hand on her cheek, feeling a bump.

She had a fight with the Rukawa's cheerleaders that day after school.

"How did I get into this mess?" Rina sighed and looked down at her feet, knowing that she was almost home. "Aya is going to be mad." As Rina was walking up to the house, a sudden wave came over her.

'I can hear my heartbeat. Whats with this aching pain? What's happenning to me?' Questioning herself, she grabbed her uniform. Finally the pain was getting too much for her. She started to bend, but had fallen down and collasped.

Later when Rina regained conciousness, she was in her bedroom. The walls were painted in a happy yellow color. It had gotten completey dark outside.

Rina got out of her bed, thinking that she was still dreaming. "What the..?" She did even finish her sentence to herself, when she heard a loud racking downstairs. She rushed down the stairs to see what was going on. Only to find Aya holding a plate full of burned..something?

"Aya, just what is that that you're holding?" Asked the confused girl.

"Oh you're awake! Sorry, I must have woken you up." Aya smiled with humor and put the plate of burned food down. "How do you feel? You still look like you were beaten up or something"

Jackpot! Rina thought. Even though she was in-a-fight it was more like she got jumped. She still had that bumped on her cheek and scratches were still on her arm.

"How did I end up in my bed?" Rina was bewildered.

"Well, when I came home, I found you unconcious on the door steps. I was going to call the ambulance when I remembered about.." Aya slowly tilted off the subject. She didn't want to cross the line.

"So that's what happened. Again," rina frowned when she had learned there was an attack again. "It seems to be getting worse and worse," she headed to the living room as she continued on. "However, I for one will never ever get it done."

There was a slow moment of silence.

Aya opened the fridge and took out a bag of frozen beans. 'Surgery, she still hasn't considered it yet i guess.'

"What do you want to eat Rina?" Aya with a slight grin on her face.

"What ever you can cook up that's been tested." Rina replied playfully.

"You sure changed your mood fast now don't you? And what do you mean by tested?" Aya was questioning Rina, even though she knew what she mean't. Even though they haven't lived together of a long time now, they would still understand a bit of each other. Aya would always try and cook up something funny once in a while just for the fun of it. And so dinner came.

"So how do you like shokuho?" Aya wanted to make a converstion.

"Ehhh.. school will always be school. There's nothing too different about it, ever," replied Rina as she continued to stuff her face with chicken.

"Straight foward opinions hunh? Seems to always be that way. Well, have you made new friends?"

That question reminded Rina of the red head monkey earlier that day. "Hmm.. sort of.."

"That's good. You have to keep your studies up too."

"Yea, I know," said Rina in her bored tone.

"Make sure you eat up!" Aya knew that the conversation was already ending. Rina had always talked so much over the phone, but that evening was strange. 'I guess that attack really can change her.'

"Ahh morning!" So down the stairs Rina walked that morning. The sun was shining brightly, but somehow Rina knew that there was a hard day ahead of her.

She headed to school and by the time she reached the doorway, there was really a big crowd of people talking about her fight with Rukawa's crazy cheerleaders.

So that's that. I realized that all of my chapters a pretty short. There was nothing much in this chapter, wait till the next one. Hehe, something is gonna happen. By the way if you were confused about the whole surgery thing, then you will have to remain being confused until further on in the story :)


End file.
